


Smoke

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (HBO)
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Smoking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Missing moment dell'episodio 1x03.Un breve momento tra Boris Shcherbina e Valery Legasov, e una sigaretta.(ovviamente SPOILER se non avete ancora visto la serie e l'episodio in questione)





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961543) by [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe)



> La HBO sta mandando in onda una miniserie in cinque puntate che ripercorre il disastro nucleare di Chernobyl.  
> È una serie eccelsa, con degli attori monumentali, che ti tiene inchiodato alla sedia tutto il tempo.  
> E forse per una volta nella vita avrei potuto fare la persona seria e adulta e comportarmi come una qualunque telespettatrice media che si limita a guardare la serie e a lasciare dieci stelline su IMDB.  
> Ma a quanto pare è scritto nel mio d.n.a. che sono una fanwriter e una shipper compulsiva, quindi ci ho scritto una storia. A mia discolpa posso dire che hanno preso Stellan Skarsgard e Jared Harris... che altro potevo fare?

Shcherbina si guarda attorno e scuote la testa lentamente.

In pochi giorni, Legasov ha ridotto la sua stanza d’albergo peggio di una discarica: vestiti, asciugamani, planimetrie, manuali tecnici e appunti sono sparsi ovunque, sul pavimento ci sono i resti delle razioni militari (le uniche che sono autorizzati a mangiare e che arrivano direttamente da Kiev, perché il cibo lì a Pripyat è troppo contaminato per essere consumato).

Probabilmente è un buon compendio di quello che può essere lo stato del suo appartamento a Mosca.

Non ha mai conosciuto un uomo tanto disordinato.

Legasov è seduto sul divano, intento a scarabocchiare calcoli complicati su un foglio, i primi due bottoni della camicia aperti, le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti, la testa china sul tavolino, davanti a lui un posacenere traboccante di cicche e un’altra sigaretta accesa che gli pende tra dita; nella stanza aleggia un fumo azzurrino e l’aria è stantia e calda.

Senza pensarci, Shcherbina si avvicina alla finestra, ma Legasov lo ferma subito.

“No, non aprire: oggi c’è molto vento.”

Il politico si lascia cadere sul divano di fianco a lui.

“Come direbbe il compagno Glukhov: fa qualche differenza?”

Per essere un uomo che non sa nulla delle radiazioni e dei loro effetti, è venuto a patti con straordinaria serenità con il suo destino.

Segretamente, lo ammira per questo.

Legasov lancia sul tavolo la matita, che cade a terra dopo una breve corsa, e si toglie gli occhiali.

“No, probabilmente no.”

Senza dire una parola, Boris gli sfila la sigaretta dalle dita.

“Sai, pare che qualche scienziato dica che il fumo fa male alla salute.”

Legasov si stringe nelle spalle.

“Fa qualche differenza?” gli fa eco.

Boris gli regala un sorriso indulgente, poi porta la sigaretta alla bocca tenendola in punta di dita e chiudendo gli occhi mentre aspira il fumo.

L’esatto contrario di come fa lui, che, da fumatore compulsivo, la tiene ben stretta alla base delle dita.

Non ha mai conosciuto un uomo così diverso da lui, eppure Valery non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, mentre siede composto, la giacca e la camicia in ordine, le scarpe pulite e i capelli perfettamente pettinati anche alla fine di una giornata di lavoro vicino a dove i minatori stanno scavando un tunnel nella nuda terra.

Impeccabile è il primo aggettivo che gli sale alla mente.

Per qualche strana ragione si ritrova a pensare che Boris sarà così anche in punto di morte, non riesce a immaginarlo altrimenti.

Shcherbina soffia lentamente il fumo dalle labbra, poi aspira di nuovo, appoggiando la testa allo schienale del divano.

Valery sa che non è educato fissarlo così intensamente, ma non può farne a meno.

Percependo lo sguardo dell’altro su di sé, Boris riapre gli occhi e si volta appena a guardarlo.

“Cosa c’è?” domanda.

Si conoscono da pochi giorni, eppure Boris ha questa sorprendente abilità di capire sempre se è turbato, o se deve dire qualcosa ma non ne ha il coraggio. D’altronde non si arriva a sedere di fianco al Segretario generale del Partito se non si possiede una buona dose di intuito, ma per lui, che capisce le reazioni chimiche molto meglio delle persone, resta qualcosa di straordinario.

Non è abituato a qualcuno che sembra in grado di leggergli dentro, e Valery si domanda quanto siano al sicuro i suoi segreti.

Non molto, probabilmente.

Poiché Shcherbina lo sta ancora guardando, aspettando pazientemente una risposta, Legasov scuote appena la testa: “No, nulla.”

“Valery...” lo ammonisce, ma la sua voce ha perso l’usuale tono brusco e irritato. Capita sempre più di frequente, quando si ritrovano da soli a fine giornata a fare il punto della situazione.

“Io… tu… ti-ti arrabbieresti,” balbetta con la consueta goffaggine.

“Contesti la mia autorità di continuo e non ti ho ancora fatto sparare: a questo punto dubito che tu possa dire o fare qualcosa in grado di farmi infuriare davvero. Non so perché,” aggiunge quasi sottovoce.

“Ecco… stavo pensando che morirai con molta dignità.”

Lo sguardo di Boris si fa incredulo, come quando gli ha detto che  _ sì, noi siamo qui, e moriremo in cinque anni, _ poi appoggia la fronte alla mano e, sorprendentemente, inizia a ridere.

Non c’è nulla, assolutamente nulla da ridere, stanno affrontando un’apocalisse che non sanno se riusciranno a fermare, e metà delle persone che sono a Pripyat in quel momento moriranno troppo presto e in modo atroce.

Ma si rende conto di aver detto una cosa davvero bizzarra e, in fondo, cos’altro resta loro da fare se non ridere?

Piangere e gridare, forse, ma non è da uomini.

“Avrei dovuto farti buttare giù da quell’elicottero” sbuffa Boris.

È il turno di Valery di ridere: è un suono strozzato, quasi esitante, e Shcherbina pensa che si adatti alla perfezione a lui.

“E tu, come pensi che te ne andrai?” gli domanda, tornando serio.

Sicuramente Legasov ci ha pensato, lo sapeva dal momento in cui Gorbachev li ha spediti lì che sarebbero morti, ha avuto più tempo per metabolizzare l’idea.

“No, io… urlerò e scalcerò. L’idea mi terrorizza,” sussurra abbassando la testa.

“Ma farai ciò che deve essere fatto,” afferma Shcherbina con sicurezza.

Non è una domanda, è una constatazione.

Ed è vero: non se ne andrà finché quel disastro non sarà risolto. O finché non morirà nel tentativo di porvi rimedio.

Boris ha guardato oltre la sua paura e l’ha capito, ancora una volta.

“Certo, lo farò.”

E lo farà non solo perché c’è in gioco il futuro di un intero continente e di milioni di vite umane, ma anche perché Boris lo farà e non si tirerà indietro, come ha fatto fino a quel momento, assecondando ogni sua richiesta, per quanto assurda e complicata sia: tonnellate di boro, sabbia, azoto liquido, uomini e mezzi, aggirando gli ostacoli burocratici e le resistenze politiche perché lui abbia tutte le armi per arginare la fusione del nocciolo.

La sigaretta pende dimenticata tra le dita di Boris; è quasi del tutto consumata, forse non basta nemmeno per un ultimo tiro, ma Valery la prende tra pollice e indice e la porta alla bocca di nuovo.

“Lo farò,” ripete.


End file.
